cis_celebritiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vera Brezhneva
Vera Viktorovna Galushka, better known by her stage name Vera Brezhneva, is a Ukrainian pop-singer, television presenter and actress. Biography 'As member of Nu Virgos (2003 - 2007)' For the first time, Vera has acted on stage with the band "Nu Virgos" while in Ukraine a group was in tour in June 2002, as volunteers from the audience to sing along with the band the song "5th Try". In November 2002, Vera was invited to the casting of the group "Nu Virgos" in place of the outgoing Alena Vinnitskaya, where she ran successfully. In January 2003, "Nu Virgos" appeared in the new line-up: Nadezhda Meiher Granovskaya, Anna Sedokova and Vera Brezhneva. Brezhneva's party remained unchanged team for over 4 years. In December 2007, there was an official announcement that Vera left the group "Nu Virgos" forever. 'Solo Career' In May 2008, Vera premiered her first single called Ya Ne Igrayu (Я Не Играю;I Don't Play). The song was written by her former producer Konstantin Meladze. The second single Nirvana came out on 27 October 2008. Third single Ljubov v bolshom gorode (Love in the big city) was released in 2009. Then she appeared in the video Leto vsegda (Summer forever) of the group Diskoteka Avariya with actresses Anastasia Zadorozhnaya & Svetlana Khodchenkova. The fourth single was released in April - Ljubov spaset mir (Love will save the world) and reached #1 in Russian Airplay Weekly. The next single Pronto, a duet with Potap was released in September. Her sixth single was a duet with Dan Balan Lepestkami slez (Лепестками слез; Petals tears). Early in 2011, Vera premiered her new single Real'naya jizn, and at the end of 2011 the single Sexy Bambina and early in 2012 the single Ishu tebya were released. On April 16, 2013, there was a release premiere of the song "Good Day". May 11, 2013 the clip for this song was released. On January 14, 2014, there was an online release of the single "Good Morning," written by Konstantin Meladze. A month later, on 17 February, is being released the music video for the single, directed by Sergey Solodtsky. In April 2015, Konstantin Meladze announced the release of the second studio album of Vera Brezhneva, which is called «Ververa». Release of Records was in April 28th. It includes 14 tracks, most of which are already known to the public. A week before the album's release, 21 April, there was released the single "Mama", which was made by Konstantin Meladze. Personal life Vera has a daughter Sonia (b. March 30, 2001), whose father is Vitaliy Voychenko, with whom she lived for several years in de facto unions. In November 2006, Vera married a Ukrainian businessman Mikhail Kiperman and changed her name to Kiperman. December 14, 2009 their daughter Sarah was born. In October 2012, she announced the divorce from her husband. In February 2013 it became known about her affair with director Marius Weisberg, but the faith itself has not confirmed this information. In October 2015 Vera secretly married Konstantin Meladze, the wedding took place in Italy in the group of closest relatives. Albums 'Solo Albums' *Love will save the world (2010) *Ververa (2015) 'As member of Nu Virgos' *Stop! Snyato! (2003) *Biology (2003) *Stop! Stop! Stop! (2003) *L.M.L. (2007) Videography * Filmography *'2004 '- Sorochintsy Fair (as member of Nu Virgos) - Motrya *'2006 '- First home (as member of Nu Virgos) - Female Pirate *'2009 '- Love in a big city - Katya *'2010 '- Love in a big city 2 - Katya *'2010' - Christmas trees - cameo *'2011 '- Christmas trees 2 - cameo *'2012 '- Jungles - Marina *'2013' - Love in a big city 3 - Katya *'2015 '- 8 best dates - Masha Awards To be added Songs Category:Female celebrities Category:Singers Category:Actresses